Cadence and Shining Armor Equestria Girls
by Scooter Dracon
Summary: This is how I think Cadence and Shining Armor in a high school setting. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE.


**Yay! More shipping fanfics! For this, it's Cadence and Shining armor. It is in the Equestria Girls universe, but in this, Twilight doesn't come from Equestra, and she is in middle school. So, there will be no magic involved. So, this is the story of how Cadence and Shining got together, with high school drama! I don't own MLP or the cover art.**

"Come on, Shining, just ask her!" Twilight Sparkle urged her brother, Shining Armor, as they got ready for school.

"You know she'll probably say no. Besides, she's always hanging around with that Fancy Pants guy," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean they're _together, _they could just be friends!" she said as they walked out the door.

"I just don't want to take that chance," he said, not having a better comeback.

Twilight walked off to Canterlot middle school with her six friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer. Finally he got the chance to get away from his nosy sister, grateful that she wouldn't be going to the high school for a year. He darted to Canterlot high. There, he met up with his friends from his football team, Flash Sentry, Star Shine, Sunray, Nebula, and Batwing. They talked about football as they headed for the building. Then, he saw her, right as he was going to his locker. _It's kind of inevitable, I mean, we're 3 lockers away from from each other, _he thought as he got his books. Then, she suddenly walked up to him, her eyes full of an emotion, hope, maybe? "Hey, Shining," she said with the tiniest hint of nervousness.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Oh, hi, Cadence," he replied.

There was an awkward silence. Cadence looked like she wanted to ask him something, but blushed and walked to her homeroom. Suddenly, Shining felt a hand come down on his shoulder. "Dude! What were you doing?! Prom's in two weeks, you don't have a date, and you totally blew your chances with Cadence!" said Star Shine.

He sighed. "Yeah, but she's with _Fancy Pants. _I could never compete with him! He's just so rich and powerful, and I'm... me."

"Yeah, _just the captain of the football team, _not that important," he said, with obvious sarcasm.

Shining just walked to homeroom.

* * *

Cadence couldn't feel more embarrassed and enraged. _I'm so obvious! How can he not notice me! _She sighed, and her friend, Crystal Heart, came up to her. "Cadence, you had your chance! Why didn't you ask him?! You're the go-to matchmaker and love expert of the school, you should stop focusing on other people's love and start focusing on your own!"

"I know, but I-I just couldn't! What if he rejects me? What if he just laughed at me?" She put her face in her hands.

Crystal Heart tried to comfort her friend. "Who wouldn't fall head over heels to take _you_ to the prom? You still have a chance with him!"

"I don't think I could be brave enough," she said and went to homeroom.

9 days until prom, and he _still_ didn't have the courage to ask Cadence. It was going to drive him crazy! Twilight tried to be encouraging. "Why won't you just ask her?! What if she isn't really in a relationship with Fancy Pants, and you need to get to her before he does, or something? You could be loosing your chance!"

"I know, but what if she rejects me?"

"Then she rejects you! Maybe she's just as nervous as you are! The variables are endless!"

His friends were trying, too. "Dude, you are being a major chicken. Just ask her!"

"Yeah, sure. Just stroll up to the most popular girl in school and ask her casually to be my date to the prom. Yep, great idea," he would reply with sarcasm.

Cadence wasn't doing any better. Crystal Heart would't leave her alone about it. "C'm on! You can't use the exuse that it's the guy that asks the girl anymore! Females can still ask the males!"

"What about every other guy in school who has asked me? They'd be heartbroken!"

"Girl, you have to think of yourself every now and then! Besides, you can easily find matches for those guys, you're the school matchmaker for crying out loud! That's what you do!"

"But, he's Shining Armor! I can't just stroll up to him and ask the _captain of the football team _to go to the prom! He'd probably just laugh!"

* * *

The next day at school, they were both as nervous as ever. They each had a plan on avoiding each other so as not to embarrass themselves. The only problem was that it was the same plan. They both arrived extra early at school, so when they both got to their lockers, they were two of the five people in the hallway. Crystal Heart, Sunray, and Flash Sentry were there for moral support. When they saw each other, they just stood there in surprise. Crystal, Sunray, and Flash all made a silent agreement that they would leave these two here as they went to the library. Once they were alone, they just stood in an awkward silence, each looking like they wanted to say something very bad, but didn't speak. Then, they each took a step towards the other, in practically a mirrored motion. They each said "Hi," at the very same time.

They both opened their mouths, and closed them again. Cadence was first to speak. "So..." she said with obvious nervousness.

"So..." he responded, "Um... prom's next week."

"Yeah, the matchmaking business is really booming this time of year."

"Um, do you have a date to it?"

"Not yet, but a lot of guys have asked me. I'm still waiting for one guy to ask."

"Oh, well, I bet he'll ask you," he said with sadness.

At that Cadence wiped her always-cheerful expression off her face. "Oh, come on! I can't be any more obvious!"

Shining was very confused, "What?"

"I've been dropping hints _all school year._ How could you not notice me?!"

"Well, what about Fancy Pants?"

"I'm his english tutor! The only reason we hang out a lot is because he needs a lot of help with his reading!"

Shining Armor blushed. "Oh, well..." He was at a loss for words. That was when Cadence did something that even surprised her.

She kissed him.

It wasn't a very long kiss, but it felt like it lasted an eternity. Shining was surprised at first, then gave in. After a few seconds, principal Luna walked out of her office and caught them in the act. "What do you think you are doing?"

That was when Cadence pulled away. "Um, aunt Luna, uh... Please don't tell anyone, especially aunt Celestia."

Luna smirked. "I'll be sure to keep it to myself, for now. Oh, and have fun at the prom, you two. I'm sure you'll make a perfect prom queen and king." she teased.

** So, yay! Please favorite, follow, review, and share! And for the fun little thing I always do at the end of chapters:**

Aw, good spider. Come here spider. Let me pet you...WITH MY SHOE! Good spider. Dead spider. :)

Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'! Unless you wanna slam a revolving door, that's not going to happen.

I got fired from the M&amp;M factory for throwing away all the w's.

XD


End file.
